yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Akiza'sRose66
=Archived= I decided to archive my Talk Page, with the help of BEWK. Nothing else has changed, and the same rules apply. Rules * 1. Attempt to use proper English. It's fine if English isn't your first language, but leave your "y's", "u's", and "idk's" for the chatboxes, not my Talk page. * 2. Cursing is not tolerated, at all. Any vulgar language will be deleted on sight, so don't waste your or my own time. * 3. If you want me to make a deck for you, or if you need help with an existing deck, go here for additional rules. Other than that, use your own common sense for what you think might be right or wrong, and have a nice day.--Akiza Izayoi (talk • ) 00:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Fixed. It looks great. I added a divider just to separate the rules from comments. If you want to eliminate the table of contents from your talk page, add to the top of the page. 00:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Your welcome. I believe the connection between your signature and Talk page is fine now, as far as I can tell. 01:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hello i have a question, i wanna start dueling, but i have no clue whats going on i just signed up on this the otehr day and im dominating on the deck help thread, i would like to start dueling people but not sure what to do help me?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 03:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) i have a yvd up-yo-date, wanna verse?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 05:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) do you wanna be host my user is Morke Sverd TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 05:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) im server: im going to be CLIENT to AkizaIzayoiTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) try inuyashaxl5TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) one sec making my current six samurai buildTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Decks for Free! Thanks for the page revision. It was a good idea, putting the deck statuses on the requests. It wasn't out of line at all, I really appreciate it. And as for your second point, it should be here under spellcaster lockdown. Thanks for the help. Oh, and would you mind watching the Decks for Free! discussion page, for me? I'm going to ask all deckmakers to watch it so that I can communicate with you all more easily. Again, thanks. --Tantara (talk) 10:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry about not signing my "deck for free post" wasn't sure how to do it to be honest. I like your page. At first i thought all this "yugioh" was really corny and for geeks, but it is really addicting now that I finally gave it a chance and it's a great way to spend time with my children. Thanks again for the heads up and please let me know how if i need to fix anything in my post. I am new to the forum things too. thanks again.oh by the way i was just wondering if you spent a lot of money building all your decks or did you like trade alot etc. I just hope i can get something fun and competitive to work with. take care.--hixonr28 (talk • ) 03:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy Fourth of July! Yo and happy fourth of July unless you aren't in America. Fallensilence (talk • ) 05:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Zeta Ladies Hey, Nice Deck. Very Interesting. Would I be able to use that Idea, not take the Decklist but use the Idea because I have always wanted to make a good Zeta Reticulant Deck.Brodster (talk • ) 07:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I will give Credit. Also I'm not the best Deck builder but if I think of anything good for the Deck I will let you know. Also I really like Night's End Sorcerer, thats a really good Card with Zeta. Brodster (talk • ) 07:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Bugger. That would of been a Deadly Combo. Maybe I might add in Caius? I will post my Deck when I have finished on your Talk page if you want. Brodster (talk • ) 07:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so what did you do in a Duel. To win did you just remove from play there Monsters and Attack Directly? or Did you Burn to Win? Brodster (talk • ) 08:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for the Information. Will start trying to build it Tomorrow. Brodster (talk • ) 08:35, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I found a good Card for your Deck. Magical Dimension. Lets say you have 2 Tokens and a Fortune Lady Dark on the Field (its an example so s/t don't matter lol) and you have a Fortune lady in your Hand. You use Magical Dimension, Tribute a Token to Special Summon that Fortune Lady from your Hand and then you get to Destroy a Monster! Also if you special Summoned Fortune Lady Water well than you can Draw 2 Cards! Although I'm not 100% sure if Fortune Lady Water would miss the timing or not. Could you confirm it please? Brodster (talk • ) 10:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Just one Question..... I just HAVE to ask this. How did you get scar-red nova dragon and shooting star dragon and formula synchron? I really need those cards and it would really improve my synchro deck. Apolonirr (talk • ) 23:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) = Request: Aznskills90214 = Hey, I've seen you around and have talked with you in discussions before. I respect your ideas and think that you are a strong duelist(cuz I've read the umm...Duelist Terminal? thingy...with your Shooting Star Dragon battle.) Anyway I would like for you to give me some advice on my main deck. Also I need help to take a couple things out for A bottomless trap hole and stardust road(maybe). Any other improvements you can think of would be great, thank you :) Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 02:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Hey no problem, thank you for taking the time to help me fix up my deck. I would also like to ask if you could fit Black Horn of Heaven in there. 2. If you are ever free, I would like to ask you to a duel. However, I do not have a YVD, but if another person asks me to make one, I should lol. Aznskills90214 (talk • ) 13:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) = Hey = I know you're probably busy with a lot on this Wikia, as your talk page shows, but do you YVD duel? And if so, do you want to duel against me?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 04:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I don't mink being your deck tester. Haha, but yeah, don't hesitate to ask for a duel. Just set up a time and I'll probably make time to work with your schedule. I would love to show you my Batterysworns.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Well I'm 99% sure I'm in Central Standard Time Zone, so it's an hour earlier than your zone; 8:45....er, as of right now, 8:50.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I dueled Aznskills with the deck you edited. Nice job. He won.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) O__O'. Great. Well, I'm sure it'll dominate once you're done with it. But yeah, whenever you want to YVD duel, or any other type of duel, just let me know. By the way, for YVD, I've attempted to make a real account on it for forever. I've made two accounts on xerocreative, yet it says "Connection Error" everytime I want to verify my account on YVD, so I had no choice but to resolve to using a bunch of numbers as my IP. That won't be a problem when/if we duel on it, right?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Now? Well then, my IP issss.......wait, it's on my page. Let me open another taaaabbbb..........................It's 99.189.199.164<--. What's yours? And shall I host?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Still on?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 07:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) YVD wanna duel?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 08:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah I see you got off. Well whenever you want to test a deck, or just duel for fun, contact me.--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 17:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Just give me a time. I'll probably be able to work with your schedule. I'm actually working on my real DED deck. Do you think Neo-Spacian Grand Mole is needed?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 18:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. What's my Stardust killer though? I already got a Frog FTK and Infernity killer (I'm putting in Eradicator and taking out Mirror Force). Hm, I guess Plasma would be the Stardust killer. Does that sound good?--Yugioh DED (talk • ) 18:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) YVD How do i do the virtual dueling thing? Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 18:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) YVD You want to duel? I have a deck made... Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 19:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) wanna duel?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 19:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) alright thats fine, when your fee thenTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 20:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) if you're interested in a yvd i'm on wif the god deck.. i'm trying to test it out.. Jon Kovacs (talk • ) 22:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Decks for Free Page I apologize for the confusion on the decks for free page. I'm currently going through testing to become a deck builder. Tantara asked me to take the deck on as a trial deck. Once again, I apologize for the confusion but you can check with Tantara if you wish. Hpboy111 (talk • ) 15:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) you seem slumped, need help making deck lists for people?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 16:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) i find that the new fabled monsters coming out are really good, they are a good deck that doesnt go over-board like infernity or x-saber and yea i have some experience with fabledTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) irc? whats thatTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) i dont really understand how to start itTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) the whole thing, its kinda confusingTeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) is it mibbit?TeamCheckMate (talk • ) 06:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC)